Assassin by night, student by day
by Lord Kharl
Summary: Eren a young professional assassin caries out his job perfectly with sometimes the help of Erwin Smith; his boss. Eren is an alright student but this one teacher is sorta out to get him with his barely passing grade. Levi is a strict French teacher and doesn't care if he's rude to the students. He never imagined that one of his own students would be a killer though.
1. Chapter 1

Student by day, assassin by night

...hehe, I couldn't help myself, but I promise you I really am working on the other fics! I'm not sure when I'm gonna update but please don't give up on the others...

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Attack on Titan...disclaimer is only in the first chap of my stories still...that rule is not going to change, please enjoy :)

* * *

Levi, the short and short tempered French teacher has finally settled down at Maria Town and started teaching at Maria Academy. His lifelong friend Erwin; principle and founder of Maria Academy had an opening at the school and suggested that Levi teach a class, Levi had agreed reluctantly. The man stood at around 5'2 which irked him to no end and on occasion he would assign extra homework to the students who he thought were mocking his height.

At the moment the French teacher was grading paper after paper; all the students had passed the test he had given them with flying colours except for one. Just one. This student was always the first one in class and always slept before the class started. Levi could sort of understand that the student would be tired; having such a class that required you to think first thing in the morning wasn't his cup of tea either. But no matter what happened, his grades on his tests, his homeworks; everything the student handed in, had the same grade-all 50s. The boy was barely passing the class; he had to call his guardian or whoever took care of him.

"Eren Jeager, uh?" Levi questioned to himself and circled the red 50; he would be seeing the boy after school for some time to make sure he wasn't failing.

.

.

Eren's life wasn't the best, or by any means good. He lived with his controlling father after his mother passed away, his adopted sister Mikasa didn't live with them anymore since she was now in Sina University. Eren was at a good height of 5'7 and he was lean built but had muscle, no fat was on his body. That was due to the training his father had put him to and his midnight job, once again provided by his ever so 'kind' father. Eren had a deep dark secret that he never told anyone, he was forced into what he does. The only thing that scared him was that he relished in the feelings that his job brought on, sure it was messy, but it was rewarding for him.

The raven-haired boy heard his father walking to his room, he was thankful that he was a fast dresser as the door flew open, revealing sort of a burly man who wore a suit and a blue tie. Eren quickly finished tying the black tie and pulled down his mouth mask. "Are you ready Eren?" the man asked and got a nod from Eren. "Good, also Eren. I know I was not a very good father but I hope one day you will see why I did what I did. Good hunting," his father replied with a solemn face and handed Eren the file that contained information on the target.

'Marco Bott

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 16

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Affiliation: Class of 104

Grade Rank: 7th  
Species: Human

Status: Alive'

Once Eren saw the picture of the boy his eyes widened, Marco and him went to the same place, they were classmates. Eren wondered why anyone would want the poor boy dead. He knew it wasn't his place to question the clients though so he grabbed his sniper rifle along with his bow and arrow and some poison just in case things didn't go as planned. So Eren followed his father to the car to start the mission.

.

.

Mikasa was a fairly nice person, she was thankful that she somehow managed to get a full scholarship to the best University; Sina. It was a dream come true, she had been worried ever since the news of a killer in Maria Town was revealed. But she knew that whoever it was, was a professional, the person never slipped up and left any traces of being there. She knew that the person was a professional because the person had killed over 100 people without any mistakes.

Her beautiful black hair swayed as she walked towards the TV, it was time to have a nice relaxing evening. She turned on the TV and hoped onto the couch and quickly grabbed the remote and switched to the news channel.

.

.

"Levi, have you heard of the killings that have been going on?" Erwin asked as he saw his friend lying on the couch with papers surrounding him, he laughed threw the man a beer which was caught, not to his surprise.

"Yea, some shit heads probably." Levi remarked and watched as Erwin turned on the TV and sat on the couch, it was news time.

"So, how are the kids doing in class? Is there anything that needs to be addressed?" he asked after taking a swig of the beer.

Levi furrowed his brows and sighed, "everyone in class is passing but this brat is shitty! He keeps getting the same grade in everything he hands in to me!" Levi exclaimed as he held out Eren's paper. The blonde haired man stifled a laugh, it was still amusing to watch Levi get angry.

"And now we return to NOA, always getting you the news uncensored.

_It seems like the killer has struck again. Marco Bott has been murdered, the only thing that's different than the usual kills is the fact the killer left us with a letter!_" Levi watched unamused it seemed like nothing interesting was going to happen today either. He knew the camera people were to slow to try and catch the killer or any sight of him or her, but judging from how the sometimes it was cuts or gun shots, he guessed the killer was a man.

"_Catch me if you can-what does that mean?_" the woman asked, who was narrating the situation.

"Enough, this is crap just turn the damn thing off." Levi complained and went back to grading his papers. Erwin sighed and did as he was asked,

"Do you want something for dinner or are you going to be going out tonight?" Erwin asked as he headed towards the kitchen. Levi laid there for a few seconds before finally deciding that he should go out,

"I'm gonna head out. I'll finish the papers as well don't wait up." He replied and started packing for the evening.

.

.

"Eren!" Eren jumped as his name was called, it was his father who was here with his clothes. "Why did you do that? If they find any DNA samples from you, that's it! Do you not understand the situation son?" his father asked sternly but got no answer from the boy. "Tch, here are your clothes, get changed and do whatever you want with your time." His father finished in disdain and threw Eren the clothes.

Eren went behind the car and undid all the clothes he was wearing along with the weapons and put them in the trunk of the car. He had his trademark black jacket with a dark green shirt and black pants; he didn't need to change his shoes since there were no patterns on it. After he was done he said his goodbye to his father and watched the man zoom off. "Stupid fucker" Eren growled out and started making his way to the nearest café.

.

.

Levi made it to café AC, it was the only café that was opened at such ungodly hours.

"Good evening Sir, how may I help you?" the woman in charge of the station asked with a friendly smile on her face.

"One black coffee for here," he replied and put his things down at a nearby table, he finally had peace and technically the place to himself.

"Alright sir, is there anything you'd like with that?" she asked, her smile never leaving her face,

"Do I look like I want something else?" he growled, making the woman uncomfortable which made the woman go back to making the coffee. Levi sat down and started grading the papers again.

°Ring ring°

The bell indicating that someone had entered into the café went off, Levi payed no attention to it and continued working, waiting for his coffee. But he was indeed curious to see someone who was also up this late, well, early. Naturally he turned a little so he could see who it was-he didn't know. All he saw was a black jacket, black pants and raven black hair. Nothing interesting, so he turned back to his work. It was probably just another brat.

"Good eveno-"

"Bonsoir Petra, comment vas-tu?" the boy asked and at that moment Levi snapped his head around, he knew that voice but it was impossible. The boy who owned that voice sucked at French. It was just a coincidence-just a coincidence he thought to himself and continued to listen while trying to do his work.

"Eren! Vous devriez me dit votre allaient s'arrêter." The woman identified as Petra replied, no doubt, it was the same boy. Same name, same build, same voice, same colour scheme. Levi was baffled as to why the boy was suddenly speaking French. "Eren, what would you like?" she finished, not giving the boy time to answer her previous question.

"Anything that's cheap." He replied and looked around; no one except for one guy was in the café.

"Sir, your coffee is ready. Sorry for the wait." Petra said her smile back on her face. Levi's heart started racing as he got up to take the drink from the counter.

'Why am I so nervous?' he asked himself and nervously walked towards the coffee stand, the boy stood aside, apparently he hadn't seen him as Eren made no indication of recognition.

As Levi came closer Eren turned around as he stepped out of the way. Levi was at the front of the counter, he took a glance at the boy's face. Both staring at each other, mouths almost agape.

"M-monsior" Eren gasped, this was not good.

"Eren what are you doing out so late?" Levi asked, this would sort of explain why he was so tired in class. Eren looked back and forth from Petra and Levi, to shocked to speak. "Brat what are you doing so late?" Levi asked again losing all his patience.

"H-here you are Eren." Petra squeaked and handed the boy the coffee, unconsciously Eren started digging in his jacket for his wallet but kept his eye contact with Levi "Il est très bien, payeur la prochaine fois." Petra said and watched as Eren turned around to leave only to be stopped by the other man.

"Vous êtes ne pas quitter sans payer !" Levi hissed and grabbed Eren's wrist. As soon as he grabbed the boy's wrist he realised he made a mistake. In that instant was flipped onto the ground, it hurt and knocked the air out of him.

"Bonne nuit" Eren whispered darkly and Levi's vision blacked out.

"Was that necessary?" Petra asked as she looked at the black haired man on the ground, he would definatly be waking up with a bruise on his face. Eren sighed and started searching the man. "EREN!" Petra exclaimed with a blush on her face. Eren kept his impassive face on as he knew he was looking for the ID.

'Levi

Gender: Male

Birthday: December 25

Height: 160 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Grey

Address: Maria Crossing-23/a'

'Isn't that where Erwin lives?' Eren thought and told picked Levi up, throwing him onto his shoulder. "Petra can you please get his things and come with me," the girl nodded and hoped over the counter making Eren sigh at the sight.

"Do you know where he lives?" Petra asked as she locked the café up and tagged behind Eren who nodded.

"Ja, but it doesn't seem right. It seems as though he lives with Erwin, but I know he wouldn't have an outsider live with him. Well just ask." Eren finished and the two headed to Erwin's house.

* * *

**Thats it for chapter one.**

**Lord Kharl out**

**ps. I'll put the english translations later...**


	2. Awkwardness filler

**Awkwardness is always awkward**

Well, this is indeed awkward...hehe, well here is the second chapter! It's more of a filler...but please read

* * *

Eren and Petra along with Levi who was knocked out on Eren's shoulder made it to Erwin's house, still unsure of what to say to the boss. "You wanna knock?" he asked and got a nervous glance from Petra, and finally the girl shook her head no.

"You do it," she whispered, yes the boss was nice but no one wanted to be reminded of their job. Petra got a smirk from Eren indicating that he wasn't going to knock,

"I'm carrying someone." Was all he said and watched the orange haired girl huff and ring the doorbell… "Do you think he-"

"Hello?"

Eren and Petra froze as they heard Erwin's voice; they had no idea of how to explain the problem. They heard footsteps' getting closer and closer to the door until the door was swung open.

"Eren! Petra! What brings you two here? I know there aren't any current contracts since Eren here finished his already." Erwin said and turned to Eren, "Your father dropped off the report as soon as you finished and who do you guys have there?" Erwin asked, noticing the man on Eren's shoulder who had begun to stir.

"Eren he's waking up, knock him out!" Petra exclaimed and the boy complied happily. "Levi, age 34, he was in the café and…let's just say he grabbed Eren and the poor boy flipped and knocked the man out in a dramatic fashion." The girl responded saw Erwin frown,

"I-I don't know what to say, bring him in and we'll lay him on the couch, in the mean time! Eren, your grades are bad. Pick them up, Petra!" he said and turned to the girl who was visibly shaking, "Petra, just keep doing what you do." He sighed and led the two to the couch where Eren practically dropped the man off. "Since you two came all this way, would you like something to eat?" Erwin asked going to kitchen again, it was sort of like déjà vu.

"That would be…nice, yes please." They responded and waited around, standing awkwardly in the middle of the blue dining room.

"Take a seat you two; I have some things to discuss with you both." Erwin said and came back with some beef ravioli and two bottles of water. You see, Erwin, Eren, Petra and the others NEVER drank from the tap or glass water because they never knew what was in the water, which made eating harder for them. They had to constantly wash their bowls, pans, utensils and other things to make sure there was nothing on them. When you were involved in such business, you had to be careful. Luckily Eren and Petra trusted Erwin enough not to poison the food. After all, what kind of boss would he be if he killed off his two best assassins? (Rhetorical question) he gave the food and water to the two and sat down. "Right, first off. Eren, why did you leave a letter?" Erwin asked as he crossed his arms, there was no anger in the man's voice but Eren knew better.

"I wanted a challenge sir, I've been thinking of sending a letter ahead of time from now on to the police so they can try and stop me-"

"Which won't happen," Erwin finished and pondered on the thought. "Petra, you haven't taken any contracts. Eren seems like he's beating you to them. Care to explain?"

Levi decided at that moment to move around, still lost in his dreams but starting to come back to the world of the living.

"I think he's waking up, we should get going." Eren said, saving Petra. He knew the woman hated killing, taking away innocent lives. Erwin frowned and brushed it aside.

"It seems so, Eren be careful, you as well Petra." Their boss whispered as Levi finally regained consciousness.

"E-Erwin? Ouch, what happened? I thought I was at the caf-"

"It's fine Levi, you passed out apparently and these two brought you home. I told you that you should have eaten more, now you're passing out on me." Erwin berated the shorter man who huffed in annoyance, trying to remember if he indeed fainted. His whole body hurt like hell and he had a killer headache.

"Ugh, I doubt I passed out, I feel like someone punched me in the gut." Levi moaned as he shakily got up, at the statement Eren looked down. What the man said was partly true.

"Eren, Petra, go home and I'll see you both later." Both knew that was a dismissal.

'_Vous êtes ne pas quitter sans payer_' No, he didn't pass out; he had been knocked out by the brat! "Oi brat! Why the hell did you do that?" Levi shouted taking the three by surprise,

"I-I don't know what you mean sir," Eren replied with a straight face.

"Quit shitting around, after I grabbed your wrist I have no fuckin idea how the hell you flipped me and knocked me out, but I never forget details!" Levi hissed and made his way towards Eren but was stopped by Erwin. "Get out of the way old man!" Levi snapped but Erwin didn't budge, all he did was put his hand on Levi's shoulder and the shorter man deflated, losing all his anger.

"Calm down Levi, you might have an early death if you keep shouting and being angry." Erwin stated and nodded to the two who were behind him.

"Good bye and thank you for the food." Both Petra and Eren said and rushed out of the house. Once Levi and Erwin were alone in the house tensions just rose up.

"So, what were they doing here? You know its against school rules to invite a student in to your house?" Levi started but got a smile from Erwin. "Stop smiling,"

"Haha, did you read ALL the school rules Levi?" Erwin asked, raising one eyebrow at the man who looked away, indicating that he hadn't. "Page 30, section 3, paragraph 9: depending on the matter, you may have a student at the house, paragraph 10: on no condition though are you allowed to date the said student." Erwin recited causing Levi to curse aloud.

"Fucked up bastard, who knows what kind of things you did to those two. Well, I'm going to bed." Levi said and left to the bathroom, it was time for the nightly ritual of washing.

First it was a shower, with lemon/milk/honey scented soap and shampoo along with the conditioner. After that, it was another body wash, after getting out of the shower he would dry himself and proceed to moisturise his body (dear lordie, it's so awkward writing that!) then he would change into his pyjamas (nightwear) after he was finished that, he would go back to the bathroom and rewash his hair and hands, then brush his teeth and for the final time in the evening he would rewash his hands and head off to bed.

Erwin who was downstairs just shook his head at Levi's cleaning antics, sometimes it was just too much to bear.

.

.

Eren and Petra walked in total silence, the unsaid thank you hung heavily in the air.

"Eren, I know I don't say this much-but thank you. I'm sorry that you keep having to take my contracts, I just-" at this point Petra had broken down into tears and was a mess. Eren shushed her and held her close as she started crying. Poor girl.

"It's fine Petra, I don't mind. After all it's something I'm pretty good at." Eren said with a smile on his face as he rubbed the girl's back in comfort.

"Waaa! EREN! I'M SORRY!" she shouted into his chest, the girl's tears wouldn't stop.

"Petra it's fine, lets just go home." he whispered and got a small nod from her. it was going to be a very long day at school.

* * *

**Translations of last chapter**!...its gonna be in order

**Bonsoir Petra, comment vas-tu?** – Good evening Petra, how are you

**Eren! Vous devriez me dit votre allaient s'arrêter **– Eren! You should have said you were going to stop by.

**Il est très bien, payeur la prochaine fois** – it's fine, you can pay for it later

**Vous êtes ne pas quitter sans payer****!** – You are not to leave without paying

**Bonne nuit** – Good night

Lord Kharl Out!


	3. Lesson One

**Long day at School and Pain in the Butt Teacher**

Hey guys and girls…I just wanna apologize quickly, I never really realized how bad Levi's language was until I was writing this fic…So, sorry if there is too much language like that. Well then, onto the story!

* * *

Levi was by no means in a good mood, he had been touched by a dirty brat who pretended that he had no idea what he was saying! That said brat was already in the classroom sleeping, oh how much Levi just wanted to dump something on the boy. With as much restraint as possible, he made it to his desk and sat down to continue his book _'Le Petit Prince'_ the class was almost finished reading the short book, but it was so short so why did it take his class so long? Oh right, they hardly paid attention and most of the time he would be giving them lectures on how to behave and how to clean up after themselves. Except for Eren, he never did anything wrong, he never did anything. The boy was a mystery, the worst mystery was the French. God the boy did great but why was he in a beginner class? He would have to ask him later

_'Eren, focus! The enemy won't wait for you if you're dazed!' It was his father, why was he there?_

"I am focusing!" Eren shot back, causing Levi to raise an eyebrow and look up from the book.

_'EREN!'_

"WHAT?!" as soon as he shouted he jolted awake, adrenaline and panic coursing through his body. Levi stared at Eren unable to move, he could sense that the boy didn't know where he was at the moment.

'Shitty brat causing shitty problems!' Levi got up as he called the boy's name but got no response, "Brat what are you doing?" ugh, he hated his job.

_'Don't trust anyone Eren, you know what happened last time you did.'_ The daunting voice of his father came again,

"Shut up!" he hissed, Levi naturally thinking that the boy was talking to him got red in the face and marched up to Eren and gave him a hard slap across the face waking Eren up. As Eren came back to his senses he looked down to see an enraged short man, who was his tea-"Oh" Eren sheepishly rubbed his head and apologized.

"Do you really think I'm going to let it go that easily?" Levi hissed, why was it that no one listened to him? Eren backed up and decided the best course of action was to leave the class until school actually started. "I'll tell the principle that you skip class, and how the hell do you keep getting in my class before me? I know I lock the door," Levi snapped, he had no more patience left and the day was just getting started as a few more students walked into class muttering some good mornings, but that was also the moment Eren stopped talking. Levi realized he always stopped talking when more people would come in class, yes he had heard Eren on the phone before but as soon as the second student walked in he would stop. Levi sighed and stomped back to his desk, only 8 hours left for school.

°RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG°

"Alright, everyone stop talking and take a seat!" Levi exclaimed, most did as he said except for some-Reiner and Bertolt. Levi knew who he was going to be giving extra homework to. With a wicked smirk he quickly grabbed the book from his desk and took a stool to the front of the class and sat himself down. "Any questions before we begin?" Levi asked, looking around the class and glaring at anyone who was about to raise their hand. "Good, class is in session." With that he opened the book and started reading, "_Chapitre __dix-neuf…Le petit prince fitl'ascension d'une haute montagne. Les seules montagnes qu'il n'eût jamais connues étaient les trois_- Bertolt, translate what I just read!" Levi said as he shut the book in anger, why did they never listen? Bertolt stood up, his body shaking. He cursed under his breath. He never understood how the teacher ever found out he wasn't paying attention, he quickly glanced over at Eren and internally smiled to himself.

"What about Eren who always sleeps in class? How come you never pick on him?" the boy shot back. Levi had to admit that this student had guts, talking to him like that. So, true to his nature he threw the book which would have hit Eren square in the face if not for his fast reflexes. Everyone watched as Eren stood up and looked with his dead eyes at the teacher.

"What?" that sentence held so little yet so much meaning that it sent shivers down the classes back.

"Traduire ce que j'ai dit" Levi said, that moment, Eren had realized a few things as he stared at his teacher. First thing was how good the man sounded when he spoke in French, the other was that the man had a good figure, he would look better without that scowl that remained on his face. "Qu'attendez-vous pour?" Levi demanded. Bertolt just smiled as he finally got in luck! Eren never payed attention!

"After that, the little prince climbed a high mountain. The only mountains he had ever known were the three- Bertolt, traduire ce que je viens de lire" Eren deadpanned and got a murderous glare from Levi,

"Vous petit merdeux! Sortir et m'attendre après la classe!" Levi hollered and pointed to the door. Eren got up and headed to the door, he turned to the teacher once more and decided against the two things he had thought of Levi.

"Pourquoi? Tu m'as à traduire ce que vous dites. Je n'ai rien moins." Eren responded and left the class. With a satisfied sigh, he slide onto the ground and pulled out his phone. Levi on the other hand was fuming in anger.

'To: Boss  
Words: 12/408

Erwin, I got thrown out of class for being too smart :P' with a nod he sent the message, not even a second later his phone vibrated.

'From: Boss

Words: 33/408

What did you do Eren? I thought I told you not to fail the class, getting thrown out is not a good thing if you want to pass. See me during your break.'

'To: Boss

Words: 31/408

I can't, the teacher asked me to stay after class, I think it's because of what I said. I'll come and see you during the second class since its study hall.' With a sigh he leaned his head back, thinking back on the death of his classmate, which he did. He knew around the end of the day Erwin would have an assembly for the school, remembering Marco. Eren brought his knees up to his chest and laid his head down and covered his head, finally allowing tears to run down his face.

"CESSER D'ÊTRE SI STUPIDE BERTOLT! BRAUN!" Eren chuckled and wiped away his tears, finally having listened to enough he let himself fall into sleep.

.

.

.

"en, Eren!" not now! The boy thought to himself, he JUST fell asleep and class wasn't over yet.

"Go away, class'snt over" he mumbled but got a kick in return.

"Wake up brat!" Levi growled and crossed his arms as he looked down at Eren who was rubbing his side. "Come on, its time for us to talk." Levi finished and turned around to walk back in the class. At that moment, Eren's body acted out of its own accord and grabbed onto Levi's shirt causing the man to stop. "You need something?" he asked as he glared down making Eren let go and stand up blushing.

"Nothing, I don't know what came over me." he replied quietly and followed him in the class, "Can I close the door sir?" he got a small nod and so he closed the door and was about to take a seat.

"No, not there. From now on you will be sitting near me so I can make sure you are paying attention. You didn't miss to much of the lesson but I need to know something." Levi stopped, checking to make sure that Eren was listing to him, surprisingly he was.

Eren hated it when teachers tried to help him, he was already making money and was set up with a job. He didn't understand why he had to go through this.

"Your in French 1 year 2 now, you know a lot more French than the others. Why are you in this class and how are you failing?" Levi asked as he started to get out Eren's file for the class. Eren just shrugged his shoulders and stayed quiet. Levi went through some of the papers and pulled out some of them, "I now understand how you are able to get the same grade for everything, I don't know why you do it but if this goes on I'm going to have to talk to your father-"

"No!" Eren exclaimed and realized what he did as Levi was giving him an uncertain look. "I-I meant I'll work on my grades in this class-"

"And you'll start participating." Levi finished making Eren cringe, he did not want to talk during that class. "If you don't, then I will be calling your father and arranging a meeting." Levi added and watched the different emotions play on Eren's face.

Eren stared at Levi's face as the man looked down at the papers that all had 50s, it was ironic. It was half a grade, he was half a person.

Levi hadn't looked up which gave Eren plenty of time to actually study the dirt free man. The longer Eren stared at him, the more he wanted to touch the said man. Eren's hand slowly made its way up to Levi's hair and brushed some of the black hair out of the way, causing both to freeze.

"H-hi" Eren breathed out as if he didn't do anything.

Levi who totally ignored what just happened launched into what he was doing wrong on his homework and his tests and quizzes. "Lastly, your homework is to find two songs and tell in at least one paragraph how that relates to you." Levi finished but realized that Eren was just staring at him. "Brat! Stop staring and pay attention." he snapped and opened his water bottle to have a quick drink.

'It won't be so bad Eren, do it, you know you want to!' Ugh, how much Eren hated that little voice in his head (he's not schizophrenic) right as Levi was going to put the bottle to his lips Eren swatted the bottle down causing the water to spill on the man's lap.

"THE FUCK BRAT! Yout think your so clever making me look like I fuckin pissed myself do you?" Levi yelled as Eren stayed impassive, not flinching as some spit landed on his face, it wasn't bad, he preferred it over blood. At that moment, an idea came over Eren as Levi's hand started coming down to hit him out of fury. It was a bad idea, but an idea none the less. It was more of a what if-but a what if is a what if.

Seconds before the hand struck home Eren got up and grabbed Levi's wrist lightly, but enough to deflect the blow. "Lesson one, always pay attention to your opponent, NEVER let them take you by surprise." Eren grinned.

Levi furrowed his brows, this was not what he expected. Eren smiled slightly and manuvered himself around the desk so he could stand in front of Levi. The man's hand still in his grip which he twisted and put it behind the man's back, causing him to break the personal bubble. "Lesson two, know when to yield and when to fight. It will save your life."

Levi let Eren guide his arm behind his back, "What lesson three?" he asked, intrigued, but he had to report this to the principle.

"This" Eren whispered and closed the gap between them, kissing the man on the lips.

* * *

**Translations in order and also, sorry for my French I know it sucks...so, here are the translations:**

**_Le petit prince fitl'ascension d'une haute montagne. Les seules montagnes qu'il n'eût jamais connues étaient les trois – _After that, the little prince climbed a high mountain. The only mountains he had ever known were the three**

**Traduire ce que j'ai dit – translate what I said**

**Qu'attendez-vous pour? – what are you waiting for?**

**Bertolt, traduire ce que je viens de lire – Bertolt, translate what I just read**

**Vous petit merdeux! Sortir et m'attendre après la classe! – You little shit! Get out and wait for me after class!**

**Pourquoi? Tu m'as à traduire ce que vous dites. Je n'ai rien moins. – Why? You got me to translate what you said. I did nothing less.**

**CESSER D'ÊTRE SI STUPIDE BERTOLT! BRAUN! – Stop being so stupid Bertolt! Braun!**

**I know Le Petit Prince isn't really a beginners French book but its good for kids/students to hear the language that they are learning. Also, its a great book! **

**Lord Kharl out!**


	4. All things

All Things Come with a Price and Embarrassment

* * *

Eren smiled into the kiss, not realizing that Levi wasn't pushing him back but wanting to deepen the kiss. It was at that moment that something sparked in Levi's chest, he realized that he was enjoying himself for the first time in a while. He wanted to stay like this for a while. He was falling in love, he felt special for once.

'_Eren the target got away! What were you thinking?!_'

Eren snapped out of the daze he was in and immediately realized what he done what he was doing and immediately pulled back, he gave Levi the best gross look he could. "Disgusting, I didn't know how desperate you were! Sick fucked up weirdo, I'm outta here." Eren snickered and left the man in shock and filth.

Levi watched wide eyed as Eren left, everything crumbling down as the weight of Eren's words finally sunk in.

.

.

Eren groaned, he was livid and had no idea what came over him suddenly. It was best for him to forget the incident and to go see what Erwin wanted. He walked absent minded down the hall ways, not checking his phone even though it kept vibrating in his pocket. After a few minutes of ignoring it he got fed up and pulled out his phone

'34 texts, 2 missed calls: Boss'

Of course, it would be his boss. Who else had his number besides a few other fellow assassins?

'From: Boss

Words: 25/408

Eren hurry, there is a new contract you need to be here before it gets assigned to someone since it seems like a personal one.'

Eren shut his phone and run into a brisk jog to Erwin's office which was coming up. As he reached the door he took a few seconds to compose himself and to catch his breath/straighten his clothes. Eren slightly knocked and got an 'enter' from the person in the room.

"Good day boss, uh-I got your message and I came." Eren commented and waited for Erwin to say something. The blonde haired man let out a heavy sigh and threw a folder that read 'CONFIDENTAL' on it. "Sir?" he coughed, trying to get Erwin to say something, but he had a feeling that this contract was going to be life changing if Erwin; the boss was acting this way.

"Na, Eren. Do you know what you are going to do once you graduate from here?" he asked, taking the said boy by surprise.

Was it a trick question? "Yes sir, I am going to continue my service with the Titans." He replied and got a faint smile from Erwin who slide the file to him,

"This is your next contract if you choose to do it." Erwin informed in a small voice not befitting his character. "I'll understand if you wish to refuse it." He finished, Eren raised an eyebrow and lifted the file up so he could see who it was. As soon as he opened it he lost all his feelings and let the papers fall down in shock.

.

.

Levi after finally getting his emotions in check wiped out his phone and checked the time, he indeed have time to put in a complaint to Erwin and set up a meeting with Eren's father. He was not going to let the brat get the better of him, even though he already did. Levi glanced around making sure he didn't forget anything and started making his way to Erwin's office, he was thankful that it was close to his classroom so that he didn't have to walk to far. It wasn't that Levi hated or disliked walking; it just cleared the chances of him meeting with the boy who made him feel like an idiot, but who had also made him feel special and important for a change. He cursed under his breath as he approached the principal's office and quickly inspected himself before knocking.

.

"What!?" It was Eren's voice; Levi opened the door unconsciously and stared at the mess. The room was fluttering with pictures and documentations.

"Eren, I told you it's a choice. Either you take the job or someone else will!" Erwin declared and watched the boy go slack, he got up as he noticed that someone had come in. "Eren, please think about it and send me your answer. Get going to class now. And good morning Levi how was class?" Erwin asked, dismissing the papers that were everywhere in the room, miraculously, they all landed face down.

"I-I came to file a complaint Erwin," at this the blonde haired man donned a frown and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Now why is that my friend?" Erwin asked and pointed for Levi to sit at one of the chairs.

Eren ignored both men as he started picking up some pictures of his next targets and some documents on the man. Levi looked over at Erwin's desk and saw a folder lying on the table marking with CONFIDENTAL in red on it. Levi saw part of the picture sticking out and for a second he could have sworn it was him, he couldn't confirm it as it was file was grabbed just in time.

"I'm leaving," Eren said, which was directed towards Erwin, before he left, he gave one last glance at Levi and hned the man and proceeded to leave, shutting the door quietly.

When Erwin was sure that Eren wasn't there anymore he went around the table and sat at his chair, looking Levi over with a critical eye. "Levi what is going on between you too?" Erwin asked as he started rummaging through his drawers looking for something.

"No, but I need him transferred out of my French cl-"

"Here we are! Here you go," Erwin interrupted as he handed the man an invitation

'_You have been invited as honoured guests at the Royal Ballet house _

_At 8:00 pm, attached are two tickets to Petra Ral Royal Ballet. _

_If you arrive earlier than the time suggested, please drop by the practice rooms and_

_Great the hard workers, after the show is over, please drop by_

_So I can say my thanks for coming._

_Shingeki no Kyojin- Pas de deux – scene four_

_Directed by Petra Ral _

_Featuring _

_**Eve**_

_**Star**_

_**Joker**_

_**Swan**_

_**Crystal**_

_**Jinae**_

_**Imo**_

_**Spirit**_

_**Speedy**_

_We hope you enjoy the show'_

Levi reread the invitation and glared at Erwin, "Hors de question!" he hissed and practically slammed the invitation down waiting for an answer from the blonde man who's only answer was a smile. "Cut the crap Erwin, I'm not in the mood for this shit!" he shouted in anger and stood up.

"Calm down, I do promise to you that this is not some kind of crap. I think you need something to distract you from your day and this is a perfect way to unwind-"

"Sitting in a fucking chair for what? Four-five fucking hours?" I don't think so!" he snapped back and started to leave

"Get back here now." Erwin demanded, the threat sounded to true, causing goosebumps on Levi. "You will go, and it's not long. Only about an hour," he remarked and watched as Levi made his way back to Erwin's desk to pick up the invatition.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" he whispered and saw Erwin smile.

"Well then Levi, even though you weren't able to tell me the complaint, it's time for you to go back since class is going to be starting soon." And with that Levi left the room, his mind clear as of the moment.

.

.

"Eren, go! The target is turning on Jae-Street!"

"Affirmative, I'm going in." Eren replied and jumped from building to building, chasing the black car. 'Tch, doesn't he get tired from running all the time?' he thought to himself, "Jean, cover me and get ready to take the target down!" Eren said, talking to the head piece he had.

"Oh ho! Can't do this by yourself?" Jean teased but got in position as he was told.

"Shut up horse-face! Annie and Marco I need you to too divert the car, Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Krista I need you to make a distraction within the town as Jean and I take out the man." Eren said to all units who replied with an affirmative.

"Eren, what about me?" he heard his friend Armin ask,

"You've done enough by giving us the coordinates, keep us updated."

With that Jean and Eren started the new plan as Annie and Marco who were dressed in black and red capes with dark blue masks jumped onto the road causing the man driving the car to swivel out of the way and into an ally.

"Eren, Jean-Grisha Jaeger is in line. Were clear on our end and the others have successfully made a distraction. Now is your chance." Annie said in her monotone voice.

Jean swooped down and landed on the top of the car, as he did so, he proceeded to pull out his sword and stab it through the roof causing the car to come to an immediate stop. Eren slid down and pulled open the driver's door and grabbed his father by his shirt and threw him out of the car.

"Grisha Jaeger, you have a contract on your head and I am here to take it. Any last words?" Eren asked, not exposing his face.

"T-tell my son I'm sorry." He whispered, he knew death was inevitable in the line of work he and the others did. Eren pulled the gun out and pointed it at his father's head and removed his mask causing his father to gasp in pain and sorrow.

"Apology accepted" he uttered and fired the gun.

Jean looked at his temporary partner; he couldn't help but feel a little guilt. He should have been the one to take the man out and not leave Eren with so much. "Eren, I'm sorry." He whispered and approached the boy.

"Yea, so am I" he croaked out, he didn't mind letting Jean see him cry. They had been best friends for years and they didn't keep anything from each other. "I-I'm sorry for being weak" he whispered as his voice started wavering, he knew he was going to start crying and there was no use at trying to stop something that wanted to get out.

Jean frowned and pulled Eren into an embrace, letting the raven hair cry. He would have cried as well if he was ordered to kill his last parent. "You're not weak, you're far from weak. You're the strongest person I know. Chin up Eren, you'll always have us, we'll never leave you." He assured and kept hugging Eren till he thought he was done crying. "Are you well enough to go back to school?" Jean asked as Eren peeled himself away from Jean.

"Ja, we should go back anyway as to not arise suspicion" Eren responded and smacked his face a couple times, "ALRIGHT! Let's go!" he shouted, gaining his energy back, Jean on the other hand was breaking little by little, having to watch Eren was breaking him. "Armin, where are you going to pick us up at?" Eren called over, "Also, all units-Great work. We got the job done." Eren finished.

"Eren!" Jean and Eren looked over to where they heard the voice and lone behold! Armin was driving to them, a happy face glued on him. "I collected the others clothes and they've headed back to school, I suggest you guys do the same and I'll meet you guys later tonight for the show."

Jean and Eren looked at him, both confused causing Armin to sigh loudly. "Damn! Its tonight?!" both shouted and got a nod from Armin.

"Well, were leaving and thanks Armin," Jean said and left back to school with Eren.

.

.

Levi was surprised that he hadn't encountered the infuriating boy known as Eren, it was no lunch time and then only one more class and home sweet home. At least his day was for the most part insult free and it seemed like his lunch would also be care free-

"EREN! LUNCH TIME!" Levi spun around at the loud voice and realised it was a teacher who was calling the boy.

"Not so loud Hanji-san" he heard Eren call out and he took his seat at a table where no other occupied. He couldn't help but glance at Eren and Hanji, he knew the woman taught a few subjects since she was qualified but he didn't know how well the two knew each other.

"Its fine! Come on, did you bring your lunch?" she asked and he watched the two sit down. Eren was perfection in his eyes.

"Leave me alone, I don't need or want your help!" Eren growled, thinking that others couldn't hear the conversation that he was having with the woman.

"Eren, you're going to have to e-"

"I'm leaving if your going to force me to do something I don't want to." Eren replied in anger as he cut the woman off.

"Then what about the contract?" Hanji asked louder than Eren was used to. Levi furrowed his eyebrows. He was lost. "Did you take the contract because it was personal? Did you?" she challenged ad looked at Eren who was lost in battle,

"Enough Hanji," he whispered,

"No! I made a promise to the others that no harm would come to you, you yourself promised that you would start taking care of yourself and not get caught up in this shit!" she pressed,

"Stop," Eren could feel himself losing control as Hanji kept pressing at the matter.

"Why? You stopped doing everything! All you care about are the contracts! You hardly sleep, or eat! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM?" Hanji shouted causing Eren to lose all the control he had.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" he shouted back causing others to look, he lunged at Hanji who was excpecting it and got out of the way, but she didn't expect him to stop mid step and direct a kick to her chest.

Levi stared in shock and dropped everything he was doing and rushed over to the two, "Stop both of you!" Levi demanded,

"Oh lookie here, come to join us fucker?" Eren drawled and pulled out a dagger he always kept on himself, having noticed that Levi was trying to distract him he turned his attention back to Hanji who was having trouble breathing due to the kick which probably shattered something. "Get up four-eyes, were not done!" he grinned and slowly started to make his way towards the downed woman.

Levi knew that the situation was not going well and did the only thing that came to his mind and speed dialed Erwin.

* * *

Hors de question-out of the question

A quick thanks to all of you and thanks Ylinea, for my correction, I guess someone else needs to be back in French one *sigh*

**Lord Kharl out**


End file.
